The invention is related to a ventilated interlocking floor tile and comprises an improvement over the invention of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,025 issued Apr. 19, 1977.
In the design of building entrances, lobbies, work areas and other places subject to high pedestrian traffic, it is often advantageous to provide a slip- and wear-resistant safety floor surface. To meet these requirements, molded rubber floor tiles are frequently used. In accordance with the invention of my aforementioned patent, a ventilated interlocking floor tile comprises a heavy, substantially solid edge region which includes a plurality of interlocks consisting of dove-tail-shaped projecting elements on the edge region and dove-tail slots formed therebetween. The projecting elements of each tile are aligned to be inserted into adjacently positioned dove-tail slots of a contiguous tile to form a firm interlock, resisting separation of the contiguous tiles. Moreover, the solid edge region adds strength to the floor tiles in the junction area between tiles to resist the stresses of pedestrian traffic. The substantially solid edge margin also defines a cavity on the backside of the tile to provide an open-air space beneath the floor covering to facilitate evaporation of moisture which may accumulate under the tiles. In addition, a plurality of ventilating grooves extend from the cavity to the outer perimeter of the particular tile accommodating the flow of air to and from the cavity and facilitating moisture evaporation.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved ventilated interlocking floor tile of the type disclosed in my aforementioned patent, including a hidden interlock design and unidirectional tread pattern to improve the appearance and utility of a rubber floor covering. Generally, the tile comprises a lower layer including a substantially solid edge region provided with a plurality of triangular-shaped projections or connecting elements extending around the entire perimeter of the tile and dove-tail slots formed therebetween. The substantially solid edge region is molded to define a central cavity on the underside of said lower layer. The cavity includes a plurality of knob-like projections extending from the cavity wall to the floor level to support the floor surface of the tile while providing an air space within the cavity. Moreover, a plurality of grooves are formed through the substantially solid edge region and extend from the cavity to the outer perimeter of the tile to facilitate the circulation of air within the cavity.
The tile of the present invention also includes an upper layer which is integral with the lower layer. The upper surface of the upper layer is provided with a unidirectional tread pattern for slip-resistant wear and is oriented on the lower layer such that the dove-tail projections of two adjacent sides of the lower layer are exposed and the dove-tail projections of the other two adjacent sides of the lower layer are covered by the upper layer. This arrangement requires each of the individual tiles to be oriented in the floor covering such that the exposed projections of each tile interlock with the covered dove-tail slots of a contiguous tile, thereby assuring that the unidirectional tread pattern of the upper surface remains uniform throughout the floor covering. At the same time, the interlock between the exposed projections and the hidden or recessed dove-tails of the contiguous tile results in a straight-line border between tiles to improve the appearance of the floor covering.
Advantageously, the sides of the upper layer are tapered to facilitate air circulation between the tiles and into and through the grooves formed through the substantially solid edge region of the lower layer. Accordingly, any moisture which falls onto the floor will be able to seep to the underside of the tile to prevent flooding and will thereafter evaporate due to the air circulation features of the invention.
With the foregoing and additional objects in view, the invention will now be described in more detail with respect to a preferred embodiment of the invention and the accompanying drawings.